What's Under
by XL Avenged Soul
Summary: This is a new story I thought up about, you can read if you want but if you don't, don't read. Shen, the meaning of God in Chinese, always wore a mask but have you ever wondered 'What is under that mask'. Terrible summary, I know. Narutox(Not gonna tell for now)


**AN: I'm back with a new, hopefully, better story!**

**By the way if you guys play league maybe you can send me your account and we can play, also you can send me some inspiration too!**

**I'm pretty sure you guys already know of the thoughts and speeches and etc.**

**I do not own League of Legends or Naruto, but if I did own LoL I would get Pax TF and Championship Riven :)**

**Shen in Chinese means God, I read this on LoL wiki.**

**My inspiration of why I had this story thought out: You've never seen under Shen's mask but what happens if you do, also Shen's splash art is him holding a jutsu sign so I thought 'Why not?'  
>Chapter 1 <strong>

In a small bar around the corner of Ionia, sat a 6'4 man with a blue suit that covered his entire body except for certain parts of his body such as, his eyes or hands. This man was not just any other man, but a very powerful man hiding under a false idenity, Shen, not his true name, not his true power, but was his true identity of who he was. Although, around the corner people have heard of this 'League of Legends' where champions fight against each other to win a match, Shen was one of these champions.

**In the Game**

"STAND UNITED!" the so called Shen shouted out with the top of his lungs, before teleporting his adc, Vayne, who quickly used "Final Hour" before tumbling using the passive to protect herself from the enemy adc and support, Lucian and Thresh, while their support, Alistar, knocked the Lucian toward them before getting deleted by Shen, Vayne, and Alistar. The Thresh sensing danger threw a lantern down a pulled...THE MID LANER! Zed from the Thresh lantern quickly "Death Mark" the Vayne while cloning back out of the 3 or now 2 man gang. The announcer had quickly announced the death of Vayne before Zed using his other clone "Razor Shuriken" and "Shadow Slash" therefore lowering Alistar to 200 HP. Zed quickly realizing that Alistar almost dead went to his other clone and used his passive shot "Contempt of the Weak" and killed Alistar; announcer then announced "DOUBLEKILL".

The game had quickly ended after that with Zed carrying their whole team to victory.

**After the Game -Shen**

"Dammit, I lost again!" I shouted out angrily, while proceeding to take off his blue ninja outfit he wore all the time to cover him up. Even then with his blue ninja outfit off he still wore a black mask (Kakashi Style) to cover his face. I then once again proceeded to take my Hannya mask off my face, my blond hair that was currently defying the law of gravity, came spiking out like always. Also, showing his amazingly handsome face with 3 whisker marks on his face that were nearly gone, including his completely sky blue eyes with no iris that made you feel like he was staring into your soul.

After changing his clothing or suit, there came out were some gray converse shoes, a white T-shirt, a gray jacket over hanging above, and to top that off was the gray shorts hanging a bit below his knees.

"Ah damn, finally out of that horrid of a ninja suit, that _thing _does nothing but restrict my movements,dammit." I said to myself, but before I could think about anything else, I thought of how I became "Shen" and joined the league.

**_Flashback...NO JUTSU...I don't own this quote at all._**

Walking down a hill was a completely handsome, or beautiful, was a man around 6'4 nice blond hair with 3 fading whisker marks on his cheeks, with his hands in his gray shorts pocket. Even though many would think of him as a young man, he was actually over five thousand years old, what you heard me correctly. Five thousand years old. Yet, you might wonder 'Why is this five thousand year old grandpa, walking down a hill?' well that is because this grandpa was currently thinking about how he became who he is and celebrating the death of his loved ones.

Although if you haven't figured out who this man is, he is the one and only Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Yes, the savior of the world who has watched the world progress for many, many, years. Is was also currently October 10, his birthday, his parents deaths, but also the end of the Fourth Shinobi War were he has lost many of his love ones: Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and his sensei Kakashi who had gifted him his infamous mask to keep his legacy going. Even though you think the world is going slowly, the world is going by fast; like how he was 0 to a 17 year old man who had to fight for his life. You were no longer consider a child, you were expected to be a man and die a man...

Knocked out of his thoughts, was a elderly man that looked 130 years old, was speaking to him.

"Sorry Oji-san, but can you repeat that again?" I said to the elderly man with a kind smile, though that smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Ohoho, no problem. I was saying that I can sense a very strong power inside of you. Therefore, I would like to ask, would you like to join the League?" the elderly man replied/said.

"What is this league? Also you must be very powerful or gifted to be able to sense this power within me."

"The league is where champions fight as a team for 5v5 or 3v3, each champion will have a great deal in the team with the roles of, Jungle, ADC, Support, Top, and lastly Mid. Also, as of how I can sense the power within you, is because I choose the champions and am capable of sensing new champions into the league."

Naruto thinking it over thought it was a great idea since during the battle between Madara and Juubi had made him get the slightest amount of bloodlust.

"Alright great Ojii-san, I'll do it!" before pulling out his callused hands to shake with the elderly man.

"Great! From now on you'll be called...Shen."


End file.
